The present invention relates to a new and distinct sport of Delosperma plant named ‘Orange Crush’ characterized by orange and pink flowers, compared to the red and orange of the parent plant. The new Delosperma was found at a nursery in a container as a naturally occurring, whole plant sport of Delosperma ‘P001S’, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2013. The selection of the new plant was due to its' orange and pink flowers, compared to the red and orange of the parent plant. Initial asexual reproduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2014 by means of division, and vegetative cuttings. The new Delosperma has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction after rooting over 1000 plants from 2014 to 2016. No plants of the new Delosperma have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.